1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particular to an electrical connector having improved terminals for good waterproof function.
2. Description of the Related Art
US Pat. Pub No. 2013/0183844 published on Jul. 18, 2013 discloses an electrical connector mainly including a metallic shell, an insulating housing combined to the metallic shell, a plurality of terminals insert-molded in the insulating housing, an insulative cover covering the metallic shell, a waterproof ring encircling a front end of the insulative cover, and a waterproof plate attached to a rear face of the insulative cover. The insulative cover assembled with the waterproof ring and the waterproof plate can provide good waterproof function for the electrical connector. However, the terminals each defines a rectangular retention portion, and when the terminals are insert-molded in the housing, gaps will exist between the rectangular retention portion and the housing due to uneven after-molding plastic shrinking of the housing. Thereby, the waterproof plate is necessary to be added to fully seal the gaps, which may increase assemblage steps and product cost of the electrical connector.
Therefore, a new design is required.